


Kitty ears

by InsaneJul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat Ears, Crack, Crushes, Gen, Invention, M/M, Not Like That, Science Fiction, Technology, anime jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJul/pseuds/InsaneJul
Summary: Pidge invented something for fun. Lance enjoys it, Keith is confused. Mostly crack with a hint of ship.





	Kitty ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karkiitiie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkiitiie/gifts).



> Based off this hilarious comic: http://www.shortpacked.com/index.php?id=1950 if you haven't read Shortpacked! you need to immediately. Happy birthday to my friend Sam!! Love you miss you!! <3

            “Pidge, you have absolutely outdone yourself this time.”

            “I just got bored. Please do not read into this.”

            “I knew you were a weeb. I always knew it.”

            “What are you guys talk—” Keith stopped in the doorway when he saw Lance and Pidge in their usual arguing stance, but with one key difference: Lance had a large pair of cat’s ears on his head. “What’s going on.” He finished flatly.

            “Pidge made kitty ears!” Lance grinned and pointed at the little electrodes stuck to his head. “And they react to my feelings! Watch this!” He scrunched up his face like he was concentrating very hard on something that did not exist. The cat ears did not react.

            “Uhh, what exactly am I supposed to be seeing?”

            “They’re supposed to be angry! What do cats do when they’re angry?”

            “That’s when they start biting,” Pidge shrugged. “Maybe you’re trying too hard.”

            “They were working a minute ago,” Lance pouted.

            Keith walked over to them and flicked one of the ears. It twitched, much like a cat’s would, and Lance snapped at him. “ow!”

            “You didn’t actually feel that.”

            “I felt it! In here,” Lance placed a hand over his heart dramatically. Pidge rolled her eyes. “Disrespecting my ears, toying with my feelings. You’re just like every other guy!”

            Pidge stood up. “Can I have those back?”

            “Why, are you going to fix them?”

            “They’re not broken, you just don’t deserve them.”

            “Noooo, please, I’ll be good, let me wear them!”

            Keith rolled his eyes and Pidge sighed. “Okay, but I’m coming back with Hunk and when we do you better take them off.”

            Lance stuck his tongue out at her retreating back. He leaned back and grinned at Keith, and sure enough, the ears twitched and turned toward him, displaying Lance’s shift in attention.

            “Huh. I guess they do work,” Keith gestured toward the ears.

            “You should wear them!” Lance bounced up, reaching for them, but Keith caught his hands midair.

            “No way, I do not want giant cat ears, thanks very much.”

            For just a second, they both realized how close Keith’s gesture had brought them and they froze in place. Keith regained his senses first and dropped Lance’s hands, moving backward and trying very hard not to blush. Lance was not so lucky, and was in fact already blushing, but Keith caught a small and very interesting movement out of the corner of his eye.

            As he let go, the kitty ears drooped a little.

            He decided not to mention it. Good old dependable talkative Lance managed to cover for both of them by asking, “Why don’t you want to wear them?”

            “Ehh.” Keith shrugged and ignored the little nagging spark in his chest, squealing with joy that _Lance was sad that I let go of him._ “I was born with a huge body part that lets people know what I’m thinking.”

            Lance snorted and Keith’s head jerked up to meet his eyes, mildly confused. “Yeah, man, I get it. It’s your penis. Good one.”

            “I—no—I meant my face!”

            “Wow, then you really worded that poorly,” Lance snickered, then reached up to take the electrodes off his forehead. “Now I’m thinking about penis jokes.”

            “Aren’t you always?”

            Lance threw the ears at him just as Pidge re-entered the room.

            “Lance, you jerk! I worked hard on those!”

            “That’s what you get, you weeb!”

**Author's Note:**

> Keith could never pull off a dick joke, not even in fan fiction.


End file.
